Mais uma vez
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Continuação de Confiança. Eventos ocorrem depois do livro 5 e 6. Remus e Severus. Slash


**Título:** Mais uma vez

**Autora:** Ivi

**Beta:** Paula Lírio. Obrigada, ranei!

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Avisos:** yaoi, slash, angst.

**Pares:** Remus/ Sirius, Remus/ Severus

**Disclaimer:** Tudinho é da J.K. Rowling. Se fosse meu, o Sirius ainda estaria vivo. T-T

**Comentários:** Continuação de 'Confiança'.

Happy Birthday, Remus John Lupin. (Foi escrita e postada no LJ dia 10-03-2006)

* * *

**Mais uma vez**

Remus caminhou apressado pelos terrenos da escola, dirigindo-se automaticamente ao Salgueiro Lutador. Apertou o nó que imobilizava a árvore e, uma vez dentro do túnel, começou a correr como um louco em direção a casa.

Subiu os degraus da escada de dois em dois e entrou no quarto. Com amargura, notou a desolação do ambiente. Uma devastação que combinava perfeitamente com ele.

_'Nunca mais_'. Pensou, permitindo que as lágrimas, retidas com muito esforço, caíssem livremente por seu rosto.

Dirigiu-se a janela que estava vedada com tábuas e as retirou com um simples movimento de varinha. No céu, negro, não havia estrelas nem sinal da Lua. Ele não teria, naquela noite, o alívio que desejava, o esquecimento causado pela transformação.

Olhou para o castelo e suas luzes na escuridão. Não sentiu nenhum alívio. Só uma solidão ainda maior. Havia sido chamado por Dumbledore, depois do ataque ao Ministério, para conversarem. Angustiado, saiu de lá assim que pôde.

Encostou a testa no vidro quebrado e lembrou de todas as coisas que preferia esquecer.

_'Sirius morreu. Nunca mais o verei'._

Aquele pensamento era doloroso demais. Estava sozinho. Seus melhores amigos e as únicas pessoas que realmente o aceitavam como era, estavam mortos.

Havia amado Sirius profundamente. Sempre. Quando eram adolescentes, por suas brincadeiras, por suas risadas, por suas idéias mirabolantes, pela imprevisibilidade, por sua ousadia, por sua coragem, pela forma como faziam amor. Por ser impulsivo, amigo, generoso, teimoso, estourado e, às vezes, intransigente. Por tudo que ele era e muito mais.

Quando Sirius foi preso, acusado de traição, Remus devia ter acreditado na inocência do amigo. Mas duvidou. Não acreditou nas juras de amor, no carinho e nos sentimentos que compartilharam. _'Como ele poderia amar alguém como eu_?' Não se perdoava por ter desacreditado na amizade e lealdade do outro por tanto tempo.

E, durante aqueles longos anos, Remus sobreviveu. Uma vida miserável, onde tudo que amava tinha sido afastado dele. Um tempo em que aguardava ansioso pela lua cheia, quando o lobo viria e apagaria a dor. Houve apenas um período de paz e felicidade, muito curto e fugaz.

Depois de Azkaban, enquanto viveram juntos em Grimmauld Place, Remus o amou. Por toda dor que via nos olhos azuis, as novas linhas que marcavam profundamente aquele belo rosto. Por tudo sofrimento – causado injustamente - que Sirius havia passado.

Remus daria tudo para ver Sirius rindo e brincando como antigamente. Mas agora era impossível. Seu amigo tinha atravessado a tênue linha e, como ele, era um pária. Um marcado. Mais um condenado à solidão.

Via a forma explosiva que Sirius reagia as provocações de Severus, todo mal que o confinamento àquela casa fazia a ele. Impotente, Remus observava seu amigo se embrenhando mais e mais naquela dolorosa estrada. E, ao tentar ajudá-lo, redescobriram o amor, reconhecendo-se como irmãos, como iguais.

Remus percebia claramente que, em algum momento entre a adolescência e a vida adulta, o coração de ambos encontrou novos caminhos. Separados fisicamente, unidos pelo mesmo sentimento. Amavam o mesmo homem e não podiam tê-lo.

Sirius recusava-se a aceitar seu amor por Severus, procurando de todos os modos feri-lo e afastá-lo. E Remus havia perdido sua chance. Por um breve momento, quando Dumbledore contou a verdade a Severus, acreditou que poderiam ficar juntos novamente. Mas bastou um simples olhar dele para Remus saber que não tinha sido perdoado. Derrotado, só restou aceitar e se afastar. Severus o havia condenado da mesma forma que Remus tinha feito com Sirius muitos anos antes: sem defesa, sem acreditar na inocência.

Assim, Remus e Sirius se uniram em sua dor - não como amantes, uma vez que esse tempo havia ficado para trás: o lobisomem, por mais essa rejeição e o ex–prisioneiro, pelo amor que se recusava a aceitar.

'_Teria feito amor com você novamente, Paddy, se soubesse o que iria lhe acontecer_?' Remus acreditava que não. Não seria capaz de fazer isso com o amigo ou consigo mesmo. Não depois de ter sido amado por Severus.

Um soluço sentido, que Remus, surpreso, reconheceu como seu, quebrou o silêncio do quarto. Estava sozinho novamente. Abriu os olhos ao sentir braços rodearem sua cintura. Com o coração disparado e cheio de receio, virou-se e deu de cara com olhos negros o encarando.

- Severus...

Severus colocou os dedos finos e pálidos sobre seus lábios, impedindo-o de falar.

–Shh, não fale nada. Não quero discutir ou conversar. Lutei muito contra meu orgulho para vir até aqui. Deixe-me cuidar de você, lobo.

Os dois se abraçaram e beijaram longamente. Severus o amou com paciência, cuidado e carinho. Remus procurou demonstrar em cada gesto, beijo, olhar e palavras todo amor que ainda sentia e, quando foi penetrado, sentiu-se bem, feliz e completo, como há muito não acontecia.

Quando Remus acordou na manhã seguinte, antes que abrisse os olhos, soube que havia algo errado. Sentiu uma lágrima solitária rolar por seu rosto. Esticou as mãos e tocou o lençol frio. Havia falhado e estava sozinho de novo.

---------- x ----------

Remus estava novamente na Casa dos Gritos. Sentou-se na janela de onde havia retirado as tábuas. '_Há quanto tempo foi isso? Séculos atrás_?' Tanta coisa aconteceu desde então...

Os olhos de Remus estavam secos. Daquela vez, não havia lágrimas. Era tanto sofrimento, tantas perdas que se sentia amortecido. '_Ou estarei perdendo o que ainda me resta de humano, passando tanto tempo com os outros como eu?'_

Passou os dedos pelo cabelo, tentando apagar todos os horrores que tinha presenciado durante aqueles meses.

Olhou pela janela, em direção do castelo. Com um aperto no peito, sentiu o vazio dentro dele. Tinham perdido mais um porto seguro. Por um breve momento, teve a impressão de ver as orbes profundas e negras refletidas no vidro. Meneou a cabeça, para afugentar a visão.

Dirigiu-se a cama e abraçou as próprias pernas, enrolando-se como um feto. Estava tão absurdamente cansado. Queria poder dormir e esquecer. Da morte de Dumbledore, daquela guerra sem fim e de tudo que perdera por causa dela. De Tonks, com seu amor infantil, esperando ser correspondida por ele.

Esquecer que Severus poderia ser o responsável pela morte de James e Lily, de cada palavra dura que ele fazia questão de dizer a Sirius que só fizeram seu amigo sofrer mais com o confinamento em que vivia. Dos olhos negros, acusando-o de traição.

Mais que tudo desejava a benção do esquecimento para não se lembrar dos beijos, da voz sensual sussurrando seu nome, do humor ácido, das palavras sarcásticas, das carícias, da pele pálida, do corpo magro e marcado, dos olhos nublados de desejo, dos gemidos, do corpo de Severus sobre o seu...

Fechou os olhos tentando conter a torrente de lembranças. A dor ameaçava sufocá-lo. Assim como o ódio que sentia de si mesmo. Por ter se entregado. Por ter confiado. Por sofrer ao ser afastado, acusado de mentir e enganar, quando o verdadeiro traidor era Severus. Por ainda desejar e ansiar pelo toque dele. Por querer estar com ele, ainda que fosse somente mais uma vez.

Com um gemido, Remus enterrou o rosto no travesseiro, aspirando a procura de um sinal, mínimo que fosse, de Severus daquela outra noite, naquele quarto. No entanto, não havia nada. Só um cheiro de pó, de esquecido, de solidão. Não havia qualquer resquício da presença dele, além daqueles impressos em seu corpo, sua mente, sua alma.

Só por aquela noite, Remus desejava esquecer. Deixar de ser o valente Gryffindor. O paciente e compreensivo Moony. Já teria o resto de sua vida para lembrar. Só por hoje, ele não queria imaginar seu próximo encontro com Severus – o homem que amava – em alguma batalha.

E, em como, a partir de agora, viveria para o esquecimento da Lua e pela benção – _que Merlin permita_ – da morte que certamente encontraria, quando o encontro entre Severus e ele acontecesse.

Retirou do bolso um pequeno frasco com poção para dormir, abriu e a bebeu. Sentiu o sono chegando. Sem lágrimas, com um leve sorriso adornando seus lábios, pensou ver uma figura vestida de preto se aproximando, subindo, engatinhando sobre a cama, beijando-o. Sonho ou realidade? Para Remus, pouco importava. Ele só queria esquecer e se entregar. _'Só mais uma vez_.'

_I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore _

One my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance

* * *

Música: Far Away, Nickelback. 


End file.
